


Challenge

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pharma's arrogance will be his downfall one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

Pharma was the type to be impressed by his own brilliance. He was talented - that much Ratchet could tell - but he had a hidden arrogance that might become his downfall one day. Fortunately for those around him, he cared enough that he could usually set aside his ego for the sake of a patient. Ratchet liked him, all in all, and believed he could do great things.

"I saved a life today," said Pharma, a prideful hike to his wings. They had just come off a long shift and were settling down for some relaxing small talk. A mine had blown up today, resulting in some brutal injuries. This had been Pharma’s first experience with any sort of emergency - and he was obviously proud of how well he did.

Ratchet snorted. “That’s nice, kid. You did your job.” He was crankier than usual and wasn’t in the mood to deal with Pharma’s ego.

"It  _is_ nice,” continued Pharma, “how many lives did you save, Ratchet?” There was a glint in his optics. He was challenging his mentor, trying to see if he was superior to him.

Ratchet didn’t rise to the bait. “This isn’t a competition, Pharma. Our job is to save bots. It’s not about how much you save, it’s about how hard you try. The sooner you learn that, the better off you’ll be.” He slugged back his cup of high-grade, grimacing at the burn it left in his tanks.

Chuckling, Pharma replied, “oh, I know that. Just trying to lighten the mood - make small talk, that sort of thing.” He took a delicate sip of his own high grade.

Ratchet just stared at his glass, ignoring his apprentice.


End file.
